Perfect Day
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Daisy a une mission et elle refuse d'échouer. [Particiaption au Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname. Cadeau pour Nalou]
**Note :** Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ma participation au Challenge d'avril du Collectif Noname « En Chanson » où nous devions nous inspirer d'une chanson de notre choix.

J'ai choisi _Perfect Day_ écrite, composée et interprété par **Lou Reed** , issue de l'album _Transformers_. Cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées (l'écoute en boucle de la BO du film _Trainspotting_ a beaucoup aidé).

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un rating M. ;)

 **Bêta** : **SomeCoolName** , évidemment. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne *coeur* Merci infiniment, j'en serais pas là sans toi.

 **Nalou** , cette fic est pour toi. Parce que.

La question d'Adraën était « Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ? »

Je m'inspire évidemment énormément du film **Kingsman** puisque j'écris exclusivement dessus mais l'ensemble des livres que je lis (et j'en lis beaucoup. Enormément. Trop ?) m'aide à enrichir mon vocabulaire, ma syntaxe et mon style.

Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

Ses pieds nus se refroidissent au contact du bois sombre des marches trop hautes pour ses petites jambes. Elle a laissé ses sandales dans l'entrée, là où on lui a dit de les poser. Elle essaie que Nana ne traîne pas trop par terre pour lui éviter un voyage dans la machine à laver et elle continue à grimper tout en haut sans trop se précipiter. Elle ne veut pas tomber dans les escaliers et se faire mal comme la dernière fois. Ce serait tellement bête !

Encore quelques marches. Elle entend du bruit dans la cuisine, des casseroles qui sont mises sur le feu et la théière qui siffle. Maman fait le même bruit le matin, à la maison. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Harry qui s'occupe du petit-déjeuner. Il est encore tôt, elle n'a pas eu le temps de manger. Maman l'a déposée alors que le soleil venait juste de dire bonjour et commençait à éclairer le ciel. Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé et n'a même pas entendu Maman et Harry se dire au revoir. Mais, maintenant, elle est réveillée et Harry l'a envoyée en mission. Elle sait très bien que c'est dangereux. D'abord, il faut vaincre les marches trop hautes, usées et vraiment vieilles. Après, elle ne devra pas se tromper de porte et rentrer comme une ninja dans la pièce bleue. Et enfin, elle s'occupera du Grand. A sept ans, elle en est capable.

Elle arrive dans le long couloir et s'arrête. Elle ne veut pas faire d'erreur. Harry a dit qu'il avait confiance. Elle s'avance un peu plus, resserre Nana contre elle et tend la main vers la poignée qu'elle pense être la bonne. Harry lui a dit que c'était la troisième porte blanche et elle sait bien compter jusqu'à cent : aucune erreur est possible. Tout doucement, elle appuie dessus et relâche lorsque le clic habituel se fait entendre. Les murs bleus apparaissent lui donnant un grand sourire. Elle est trop forte quand même.

Elle pousse un peu plus la porte et entre. Ses bruits de pas sont plus silencieux grâce à la moquette. Elle retient un éclat de rire grâce à Nana. Les ninjas ne font pas de bruit et elle est l'une des meilleures. Les ninjas savent aussi surprendre leur grand frère. Normalement, c'est une surprise. Harry a appelé Maman au dîner pour lui dire qu'ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui et demain. Alors, Maman a préparé son sac pour qu'elle reste avec eux ce week-end. Par contre, elle n'est pas sûre qu'Harry puisse vraiment garder un secret… C'est pas un vrai, lui, il ne sait pas faire la bagarre et il fait trop de bruits quand il marche.

Elle continue son chemin, souffle sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux et l'empêche de voir ce qu'elle cherche. Le lit. Avec son grand frère dedans dont elle voit la jambe dépasser de dessous la couette. Il porte son pyjama bleu, celui qui a une tâche de cerise sur la cuisse à cause d'elle : elle le reconnaît car c'est celui qu'il portait tout le temps quand il était à la maison. Elle arrive au niveau de sa tête et attend, le fixant de ses grand yeux bruns.

Depuis qu'Eggsy vit chez Harry, son grand frère est différent. Il n'a plus les sourcils toujours froncés et les lèvres pincées. Même quand il vivait à la maison et qu'il y dormait, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Plus maintenant. Elle se souvient qu'avant, Eggsy était toujours en colère. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il souriait un peu et avec Maman aussi. Sinon, il claquait les portes, hurlait contre Papa et se battait. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'Eggsy se batte parce que quand il revenait, il avait plein de bobos qui lui faisaient mal et il ne souriait plus, ne voulait plus jouer avec elle. Et puis, Eggsy n'a jamais aimé son Papa à elle. Mais ça, c'est pas grave. Elle sait très bien que les grands pensent qu'elle ne comprend rien mais elle voit bien que c'est mieux maintenant que Papa ne vit plus avec Maman et elle.

Eggsy tourne son visage vers elle et met son bras sous l'oreiller, toujours endormi. Elle se met sur ses genoux, croise les bras sur le bout de lit devant lui et pose sa tête sur ses bras pour mieux examiner son frère. Eggsy est le plus beau et le plus fort des grands frères. Elle le sait car elle a vu celui de Rose qui a plein de boutons sur le visage et celui de Jacob qui a un gros ventre. Son frère à elle, il a des yeux bleus qui brillent tout le temps. Son sourire est toujours rassurant et quand il rit, elle voit sa dent cassée et ça lui donne un air coquin qu'elle aime bien. Et puis, son frère, il fait du sport donc il est très musclé, comme les supers-héros dans la télévision. Elle adore quand il la porte dans ses bras même si elle n'est plus un bébé. C'est le seul endroit où elle se sent vraiment protégée - avec dessous sa couette, bien sûr.

Soudain, deux mains la tirent vers l'avant. Elle explose de rire alors qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras d'Eggsy qui la serre contre lui très fort. Elle aime les câlins de son grand frère car ils durent toujours longtemps. Elle cale sa tête dans son cou et joue avec le col du t-shirt blanc que porte Eggsy qui grogne un _B_ _onjour_ tout endormi. Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

« T'as bien dormi ? » demande-t-elle en essayant de voir son visage mais Eggsy grogne encore et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux longs qui sont maintenant tout emmêlés.

« Je dormais bien jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille sans chausson vienne me réveiller. »

« C'est Harry qui m'a dit que je devais venir. Il a fait le petit-déjeuner. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit que ça servait à rien les chaussons. Et tu m'as dit de toujours écouter Harry quand t'es pas là. »

Elle l'entend ricaner avant qu'il ne se redresse en clignant des yeux et la regarde. Son visage est plein de traces de sommeil mais il a un sourire, _ce_ sourire qu'elle a appelé dans sa tête « le sourire de Daisy ». Parce que quand il regarde Maman, Harry, Roxy ou JB, il n'a pas le même sourire que quand il la regarde elle. Son sourire pour elle ne monte pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, il est plus doux et ne montre pas ses dents. C'est juste un petit sourire complice. Parfois, comme maintenant, elle peut y lire qu'il va lui faire une blague alors, elle essaie de se préparer mais Eggsy trouve toujours comment la surprendre. C'est un bon Ninja lui. Ça ne rate pas quand il commence à lui faire des chatouilles. Elle hurle fort, essaie de s'enfuir mais Eggsy continue à lui chatouiller le ventre, sous les bras et le cou avant de la reprendre contre lui pour un autre câlin. Comme d'habitude. Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés mais ça fait du bien.

« Tu veux qu'on descende, Crapule ? »

Elle plisse le nez. Parmi tous les surnoms que lui donne Eggsy, celui-là il l'embête et elle sait qu'Eggsy sait qu'il _l'_ _embête_. Elle préfère mieux « Princesse » ou « Chaton » et « Chipie » quand elle fait une bêtise. Mais « Crapule », elle aime pas. Vraiment pas. Maman a dit que c'est comme ça que le Papa d'Eggsy l'appelait quand il était petit et que c'est une façon pour Eggsy de se souvenir un peu de son Papa. Alors, même si ça ne lui plaît pas elle dit rien parce que ça fait plaisir à Eggsy mais elle ne se laisse pas faire quand même. Elle lui donne un coup de poing sur le torse pour se venger. Eggsy fait semblant d'avoir très mal et de souffrir beaucoup. Il tombe sur le dos, s'éloignant d'elle en criant sa douleur. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Son frère fait n'importe quoi.

Elle récupère Nana et se met debout sur le lit. Eggsy comprend le signal : il se lève, enfile ses chaussons (ce qui la fait soupirer très fort. Il n'y a que Harry qui la comprend) et se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre comme il faut. Alors, elle s'avance au bord du lit et lui tend les bras, agitant les mains et sautillant sur le matelas. Il se retourne vers elle avec son sourire rien qu'à elle et l'enlace. Il la fait tourner dans les airs avant de resserrer sa prise, une main sous ses cuisses, l'autre dans son dos. Elle l'entoure de ses jambes et ils commencent à descendre, Eggsy faisant attention, lui aussi, à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et sourit, caressant Nana avec son nez.

Les journées qui commencent comme ça, sont toujours parfaites.


End file.
